Fail
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Hinata finally tells Naruto. And Naruto... well, fails.


Author's Note: Lol, I hope y'all like this short little one shot. It occurred to me that I have all oc's in my other stories, and so my friend suggested that I write one with actual characters... So, I made a NaruxHina one! ^^ I don't read them often, so I don't _think_ this idea has been used, but if it has please let me know and I'll change it or whatever to make it more original! Hope you like!

Just a reminder, reviews are appreciated! XD

Summary: Hinata finally tells Naruto. And Naruto... well, fails.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show _Naruto._

* * *

Naruto and Hinata One Shot: Fail.

_He called me weird.._

"Ah.... It's a wonderful day for a picnic... eh, Hinata?" The young blond asked the girl to his right, oblivious to the scorching red embedded on her cheeks. They both sat on the grass, separated by the picnic basket that the kunoichi had so hastily prepared with food. The wind left small ripples across the grass as it flew past them, adding to the serene picture they were set in.

The sun's rays beat down on their forms out in the open field, cover being only yards away by the large trees. Hinata's dark short hair shirted slightly when she moved her head, turning her pale eyes to the carefree genin at her side.

A broad smile was plastered across his face, his hands clasped behind his head as a makeshift pillow. His jacket lay uselessly on the green grass a few feet away, exposing his black t-shirt he always wore underneath. As usual he wore the bright orange pants, matching the bright day. His eyes were closed, concealing the light blue orbs the female had fallen in love with.

The kunoichi close to him wore similar attire, being a black t-shirt but wearing dark blue capris. Her pupilless lavender eyes every so often shifted in the blond's direction, admiring him in every way no one else did. Her short hair, the length very unlike her cousin's, was longer in the front and shorter in the back. It stayed its' unusual color of dark blue and was even more evident when the sun shined on it.

She stayed in a sitting position, barely moving except when she nibbled on the food she'd prepared and kept her back straight in perfect posture. Naruto had told her several times to relax, but soon after she'd sit up straight and proper again.

The redness of her cheeks never vanished the entire twenty minutes that they'd been there, and if her male companion had noticed, he'd learned to ignore it.

"Y..yes, N-naruto-k-kun. It's quite n-nice."

"Yeah... it's a shame everyone else was too busy to come. They'd all had plans this afternoon..." He said, losing the sentence in his train of thought.

In the bushes across the clearing, a rustling noise could be heard. If the two shinobi had looked closer, they would have seen the fellow Genin Ino, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji hiding stealthily behind the rustling bushes.

"Chouji stop eating! They'll hear us!" Ino whispered harshly to her team mate, who sat there somewhat behind the group eating chips in a bored and lazy manner.

"I don't even see why we're here. Nothing is going to happen, and nonetheless it's none of our business." The chubby teenager spoke with a shrug, throwing another chip into his mouth after.

"I agree with Chouji." Kiba whispered in agreement, causing the other shinobi to glare and shush them.

"It is youthful love! I hope the best for both of them!" Lee said in a loud whisper, hearts in his eyes as he temporarily looked away from the couple.

"I...um.... N... Naruto...?" The shy girl spoke as her fingers pressed together once more in her usual embarrassed fashion. The group of Genin quickly silenced to listen in. The occasional chop of Chouji's chip plucking at Ino's temper string that was on the verge of snapping.

"Yes, Hinata, you can do it! Use your-" Lee spoke in a loud whisper, causing the others to silence him with soft 'shhhhh's.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" The blue eyed boy responded, turning his head towards her so that their eyes could meet. The girl froze, staring into those crystal blue eyes as she struggled to come out with the words.

"I...I-I..." She stuttered, fidgeting with her hands even faster than before.

"C'mon Hinata... just get it out..." Kiba muttered, the rest of the teenagers nodding in unison and internally cheering for her. Sakura had to hold Lee back and cover his mouth so as to not expose them.

"What is it?" The blond asked, waiting patiently unlike usual as the sun only glorified his features. Hinata gaped slightly at his glowing face, only to turn away so as to not get further distracted.

"Naruto... I...."

"Yes... yes..." The Shinobi muttered across the clearing.

"I...l-love you." She muttered, glancing up at the blond to see his reaction.

The group of genin all smiled as they anxiously waited for a response.

Naruto smiled brightly at her, a goofy grin now growing across his face.

"I love you too. Just like I love Sakura," He spoke, causing everyone's eyes to bulge. "And Kiba," Everyone's jaw dropped, not believing what they were hearing. Hinata's was practically to the ground. "And Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru," He began holding up his hand to count them. "Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, and... that other guy that's on your team that's always really weird. I love all of you, because we're all like a big family."

His smile never faltered as he spoke, except when he saw her face.

"Hinata, are you alright? Hinata!" He yelled when she fainted, her eyes imitating swirls as she fell on her back. Naruto jumped over the basket to her, trying to see what was wrong and to wake her up.

"Idiot." All of the Genin muttered astonished, almost unable to believe what just happened.

"I'm sure that the power of youthful love will pull them together someday!!!" Lee said triumphantly, spinning around with hearts once again appearing in his eyes.

"That is, if Hinata ever recovers from this... I think she's scarred for life." Ino muttered sadly.

Kiba barely held back his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand.

"...He called me weird..." Shino muttered, causing a sweat drop to appear on his friends' heads.

Naruto continued yelling in the distance for the passed out Hinata to wake up.


End file.
